Focal Point
by Dark Star Eyes
Summary: DISCONTINUED Chapter 4 up. Set after Nemesis, will Picard and Crusher EVER figure out that they love each other? Spoiler warning. What else can happen?
1. Focal Points

Hi all. Ok, this is my first Star Trek fanfic, so please be gentle. I have been watching the Next Generation since it came out, I was three I think. As I reviewed it all in my teens, I always felt two strong connections between people, one with Riker and Troi, and another between Picard and Crusher. Riker and Troi were almost a foregone conclusion, especially after First Contact and Nemesis closed all doors, but what about the Capt. and the doc? In Nemesis it is said that Beverly Crusher is headed back to Earth to work directly with Starfleet medical. I thought that, if that happened, we really needed to tie up or continue that line between the two of them, and this is my idea. I hope you like it, and please leave me a review, you have NO IDEA how much that inspires me to keep writing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT, I ONLY LOVE TO WATCH AND READ ABOUT IT. STAR TREK WAS INVENTED BY THE GREAT BIRD OF THE GALAXY, GENE RODDENBERRY AND IS OWNED BY PARAMOUNT STUDIOS(at least I think so, I didn't really look up all the stock holders, so please don't sue me).  
  
'indicates thought'  
  
Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer for the USS ENTERPRISE, was packing up her office. This was her last day on this ship, as a member of the crew. It had been over a month since their volatile encounter with Shin'zhon and the Romulan Star Empire. The ENTERPRISE would be ready to leave space dock in another week, and its new crew was intact and ready, for the most part. Will and Deanna had already left for the TITAN, on their way back into Romulan space as a peace envoy. 'Captain Riker. He's had that coming a long time.' Geordi LaForge, former Chief Engineer, had now been promoted to Commander and was the new first officer under Picard. 'He's gonna be taking every chance to head down to engineering, I almost feel sorry for his replacement, whoever that will be. Please, anyone but Reginald Barclay, I don't know if he can survive without Deanna's shoulder to cry on.' B4, the lamented Data's older and not so advanced brother, was staying with Geordi, according to Data's wishes. Each day he seemed more and more like Data, Data's personality, through the experiences he loaded into B4's head, was slowly asserting itself. The only person she was truly worried about was the one person she would miss most, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He had lost his first officer, counselor, second officer, met a younger clone of himself, killed said clone, rammed his ship into a Romulan weapon, barely escaped the entire mess with his life, and now she was abandoning him too. 'Watch it, Bev, he's a big boy, he can look after himself, and you have a promotion and a nice comfy position waiting for you, nothing is keeping you here anymore.' With Wes gone and almost all her friends moving on, there should have been no hesitation, nothing holding her. 'But something IS holding you, and you know it.' Shaking her head, she shoved the last personal item in her office, an old picture of Wesley, into her bag and shut it, finally done. 'Time to go.'  
  
Beverly was nothing if not prepared, her luggage was already in her new apartment in San Francisco, all she needed was the satchel in her hand and to say goodbye to her last friends on this ship before she was gone for good. Slinging the satchel over her shoulder she walked out into her sickbay and over to Alyssa Ogowa, her friend and replacement. "Take good care of them, Alyssa." She pulled Alyssa into a friendly hug, much like many shared over the years, but more and less somehow.  
  
Alyssa pulled away first, smiling through tears at her friend and confidant. "Go give 'em hell, Doctor."  
  
With one more goodbye and a smile, Beverly walked out of sickbay, heading for the bridge. Stepping onto the bridge, it was like the first time. She looked around and saw so many unfamiliar faces and only one she really knew, but it was not the face she was really looking for. Geordi LaForge rose from the captain's chair and walked around the bridge to meet her, a bittersweet smile on his dark face.  
  
"Doc, I was hoping you would be around."  
  
"Just saying good bye, Geordi, having one last look around." Beverly Crusher's gaze swept the bridge, taking it all in, but looking for one person in particular, a fact not lost on LaForge.  
  
"I haven't seen him all morning, Doc. He's not in his ready room either, I already tried that. Something must have come up."  
  
She kept her face stable, not betraying what was going through her mind. 'My last day, and he's no where to be seen. Why is it always that way, Jean-Luc? Always duty, or responsibility or protocol. Well, I guess that sums up how important our friendship, or anything else we might ever have had, was to you.' Rallying herself, she smiled weakly at Geordi. "It's ok, Geordi, he is the captain, his first duty and all that. You take care of yourself, and keep half an eye on him, you hear me?"  
  
He grinned in response, "I'm blind, not deaf, Doc. I'll take care, and I'll use both eyes."  
  
Reassured, but knowing that if she spent one more minute on the bridge she would lose it, she bid him farewell and stepped back into the turbo lift, heading to transporter room one, her last stop on this ship. Beverly took her time, walking down the familiar corridors, almost imprinting each step into her memory. This ship had been her home for years, its predecessor was her home for seven years before that. There were a lot of memories in this hull, and she vowed silently never to forget. With a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and set her jaw, stepping into transporter room one.  
  
"Jean-Luc?"  
  
Behind the transporter console stood Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the one person she cared for most on that ship, and the one thing that could possibly make her change her mind.  
  
"Beverly. You did not think I would let you go without a goodbye did you?"  
  
'Of course, he only came to say goodbye. What else were you looking for, Bev? Let me rephrase, what else were you looking for in the realm of possibility?' With a quiet sigh and a slightly forced smile, she walked on into the chamber, the doors sliding shut behind her. "You are the captain, if duties had called you, I would not have held it against you, not for this kind of thing." 'Liar.'  
  
Picard stepped around the console, a smile lightening his features. "Nothing short of a Borg invasion could keep me from seeing my best friend off to her new assignment." Mentally, Picard was kicking himself. 'Ask her to stay, you know you want her to, this ship will be so empty without her. Go on you ass, tell her how you feel, before it's too late!' Clenching his jaw slightly, he kept his peace. After all he had done, hurt her enough, Vash and Anij the more visible in memory. 'Better to let her move on, even if I never will.'  
  
A single tear fell down Beverly's face as she looked around the transporter room, seemingly thinking, but really looking anywhere but at him. "I will miss this place, so many memories here." A shudder passed through her shoulders.  
  
Walking around to her, he enfolded her in a hug, totally on instinct, and once there he was so very reluctant to release her. 'God, I am losing her, really losing her. She feels so good just here. If only I hadn't been so stupid.' Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, smelling her light perfume, the shampoo she used, burning it into his memory.  
  
Her head resting for a moment on Jean-Luc's shoulder, Beverly relaxed against him. In that split moment, all was right with her world. 'If only he meant this as more than a friend, at one point we both wanted that, but I let it go for too long. Oh, Dear Lord, I am going to miss him.' She memorized the feel of him, his strong arms, steady breathing, faint noise of his artificial heart, all of it, it had to last her for a long time.  
  
They stepped away at the same time, both feigning companionable smiles, both wanting to say more, but neither saying anything. She picked up her bag and took her place on the platform as he walked behind the console. They exchanged one last, long look and before either one could really gather themselves, she nodded to him. His fingers automatically danced over the controls, beaming her down just in front of Starfleet Medical. Beverly looked up at the sky, as if se could somehow see him still, standing right where he had been. 'Goodbye, Jean-Luc. I hope we meet again.' Another tear streaked down her face as she turned and entered her new offices, walking away from the ENTERPRISE at last.  
  
Back in the transporter room, a man named Jean-Luc Picard braced his arms against the console in front of him and hung his head. A man, not a captain or an officer, took a deep shuddering breath, steadying himself. Tapping his comm. badge, he informed his first officer, in a surprisingly steady voice, that he had the conn for several hours. Picard walked down to his quarters, strong and steady in the corridors, maintaining his façade in front of the crew. Once inside, however, his shoulders slumped and he walked over to his couch, laying down upon it, his left arm thrown over his eyes. 'Oh, Beverly. How could I have been so blind all these years?'  
  
Above the ship, in a slightly different dimensional plane, two beings stood together.  
  
"Wes, I hate to say it, but I really think Picard has her beat in the stupidity department."  
  
The younger of the two individuals, if more mature, shot a glance at his unwanted companion. "Why are you here, Q? The Traveler allowed me to see this because it is a focal point in their lives, why are you here? To cause trouble?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I was just going to pay a visit to Jean-Luc, but instead I observed this. Even after all this time, even I thought he could learn, SOMETHING."  
  
"You never helped, Q. Especially that time in Sherwood forest and Vash."  
  
Q winced. "It was an object lesson for him, I didn't really WANT him to go after her!"  
  
Wesley Crusher shot a glare at Q. "Well, you managed. And now even I have to wait to see how this turns out, the Traveler will not allow me to see the outcome. I just hope they both get some sense, before it gets too late for either of them. I don't want the two most important people in my live to die alone." With that, Wesley vanished, to train and wait for the ending. Q, on the other hand, stood a bit, thinking over Wes's words and how he owed Picard a favor. 'No, he would never get over it, and she would try and kill me, probably sic that Betazoid Ambassador on me. No, this is theirs to do, so lets see how your race excels at this, Picard.' Snapping his fingers, Q vanished, waiting impatiently for the silly humans to get their acts together.  
  
As months rolled by, the ENTERPRISE was sent out again, exploring the reaches of the Federation. Picard and Crusher lost touch after a while, duties and distance taking their tolls. After a year, both missed the other tremendously, but pride, stubbornness, hurt, and the want to prevent more pain all came together and neither tried to contact the other, feeling that if they wanted to talk, they would call first. Neither did. And so another year rolled by in silence, each missing the other more and not knowing what trick of fate would draw them back together.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: REUNIONS AND REALIZATIONS  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, former captain of the USS ENTERPRISE beamed down in front of Starfleet Academy. He had no real regrets about leaving the ENTERPRISE, she would be in good hands, Captain Will Riker would see to that. Commander Geordi LaForge and he had demonstrated an excellent understanding of each other and teamwork that was truly surprising. The only other team with which he could immediately recall having that kind of ability to play off each other was Riker and himself. The ENTERPRISE deserved such a crew. Walking into the academy, Picard headed for his new offices. 'Commandant. I'm still a commanding officer, but of children. Perhaps, with sufficient inducement, Starfleet will get some more worthy officers out, if they can take it.' Picard finally entered and inspected his office, rearranging it to his personal standards. Glancing out his window, he saw Starfleet Medical and the old adage 'so near yet so far' rang in his head.  
  
Little did Picard know that fate, with a little boost from Q, was about to show him just how near he really was. While his back was to his desk his computer flashed briefly, a change to his schedule altering the time he was to leave that night. Across the way, in another office whose occupant was looking out the window as well, having the same thoughts, a schedule was changed as well, to a time off by only minutes to the first one. Q hovered between the buildings, invisible to everyone but another Q. 'That should help things along. Fate moves too slow, and that transit time I included should be just about perfect...maybe this time, they will get it right.' With a flash he was gone again, content to wait out the results now. Either way, his part was done.  
  
Beverly Crusher walked out of Starfleet Medical HQ a little later than she had expected that day. Scheduling problems. It was only a little over a mile to her apartment, and she much preferred the relative solitude a walk afforded to the inevitable crowds at the public transporter station. Taking a shortcut through the academy, she barely noticed anyone as she passed by the central building of the grounds, the one that housed all the personnel. She would have stayed that way, had she not seen a very familiar face, one she had not seen in over a year and had missed greatly, exit the building, not five feet away from her.  
  
"Jean-Luc?"  
  
The voice he had missed so much in the past years floated to him, turning him quickly to see the source. To him she had never looked lovelier, standing there, a smile gracing her face. 'A smile because of me? No, only to see an old friend, don't read more into it, Johnny.' Still, he smiled warmly in return, walking the few paces required to bring them face to face. "Beverly!"  
  
"I had heard you were promoted, but I had no idea you were at the academy! So, you're the new commandant?"  
  
Picard nodded, lowering his head a bit. "Someone had to do it, and after the TITAN blew up, Will was available. He always wanted her, and she couldn't have a better captain."  
  
Beverly grinned, enthused. "Not to mention he and Deanna need the room. She's expecting!"  
  
Eyes widening, Picard was astonished. "Indeed? I had no idea, Will never mentioned it when I offered the ship to him."  
  
"He doesn't know yet, Deanna called me, asking for advice on how to tell him. Poor girl was so shaken, seems she forgot her shots. I wouldn't worry, you'll probably be hearing about it in a day or so, as soon as she tells him and he regains the ability to talk."  
  
Nodding, Picard's mind finally kicked back into control after having seen her, fairly shouting at him. 'Idiot, you have her here again, DON'T YOU DARE LET THIS CHANCE GO BY TOO!' Summoning up more courage than he ever needed to face the Borg or Son' a, Picard took a deep breath and promptly did the first truly bright thing ha had done in two years. "Beverly, would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
Floored was possibly overstating the emotion that swept through Beverly Crusher, but surprised didn't quite do it justice. Take the average of the two, and you will come close to how she felt for a moment. 'Come on, dolt, he JUST ASKED YOU OUT FOR DINNER! It might be as a friend, but if there's a chance, don't you dare let things slide.' Beverly took a deep breath, bracing herself and finally taking a chance. "I would love to Jean-Luc. Have anything specific in mind?"  
  
Jean-Luc Picard relaxed quickly, absently offering his arm to her as they began to walk towards her apartment and his just beyond. "Personally, I have heard wonderful things about this place called Sisko's."  
  
Subtly slipping her arm through his, Beverly relaxed into the conversation, already anticipating dinner. "Yes, I've been there myself, wonderful food, and perfect atmosphere."  
  
That night Joseph Sisko noticed one of his favorite customers, Beverly Crusher, entering the restaurant with someone new. Smiling slightly, he set them off in a darker corner, reading them both like books. Each had body language that said "romance" to him, even if their actions belied it. Figuring it would all work out in time, he went on his way with only a passing hello, leaving them to talk.  
  
After dinner, they returned to Beverly's apartment, spending the remainder for the evening in pleasant conversation and catching up before Jean-Luc headed home for his own apartment sometime around midnight. Several weeks passed this way, after the first two incidental meetings they started to just expect to meet and have dinner. When one or the other was late, the one that arrived early just waited in the lobby of the academy until the other arrived.  
  
One such occasion had Beverly concluding her meetings early and heading over to the Academy lobby to wait. She was early, about ten minutes before he would even be out, and had called Picard, informing him that she would be waiting for him. He told her he doubted that he could get out any earlier, but she didn't care. Entering the academy, she got a drink and sat down near a window, sipping at her coffee. Five minutes later, a loud noise filled the room as an explosion ripped through critical supports. Parts of the roof collapsed and buried the majority of the lobby in debris and rubble. It was the last thing she registered before she blacked out.  
  
Picard felt and heard the rumble of the explosion, and something inside him tightened, filling him with a sense of urgency. He cut off his meeting instantly, and headed for the door, never mind that he had just cut Admiral Jellico off mid-sentence. Taking the turbo lift down to the ground floor and receiving an emergency communiqué en route.  
  
The devastated academy lobby was easily seen, straight across the quad area. Taking a sharp breath, Picard began to sprint for it, quietly begging whatever deity that cared to listen for what he feared not to be true. Grabbing a tricorder from one of the emergency crews that had just beamed in, he began scanning for life signs, quickly locating around two dozen in the rubble, ranging from strong to faint. Heading for the nearest location, he started digging, pulling away debris like a man possessed. The emergency crews, declaring the remaining structure too unstable to just beam the trapped people out, joined him in seconds. Two young cadets were quickly unearthed and put on stretchers, pulled out and beamed to a triage center set up in Starfleet Medical. Picard and the team quickly swept forward, finding one person after another. Inside a half hour Picard had found four cadets and one instructor, but not the one person he was terrified he would find under the rock and plaster. With the help of another emergency worker, Picard heaved a large portion of ceiling off another trapped victim and stopped cold. Below him, still partially covered in dust and crushed stone was Beverly Crusher, unconscious, life signs faint, with a nasty looking laceration across her forehead and right cheek, red blood matting in her red hair, bruises covering her face and neck.  
  
"MEDIC!"  
  
A nurse was by his side as if by magic as he kneeled next to her, tentatively reaching a hand out for her as the diagnosis was read off. "Skull fracture, broken rib, blood loss, she's in shock." The nurse looked around at the room, assessing it. "She needs out of here now, this might not last much longer. We can move her, but quickly, she needs emergency treatment for that head wound and blood loss."  
  
Nearly ripping his uniform jacket off, Picard placed it over her, picking her up as if she might break by the slightest touch. He turned, heading rapidly but carefully for the door, doing his best not to jostle her in any way he could avoid. As he exited, a trauma team headed for him, bringing a stretcher. Gently placing her on it, he heard the doctor pronounce her condition as critical and requested an emergency beam out.  
  
"Admiral, step back please."  
  
Before he knew what he was really saying, his heart finally stepped in and did something smart. "No, I'm going with her." The doctor did not waste time arguing, just ordered two beamed directly to the critical status room in Starfleet Medical.  
  
Six hours later Picard was waiting anxiously outside the main sickbay where they were operating on Beverly Crusher. They bad been in there for hours now, no one was telling him a damn thing. 'Damn to hell whoever set up Starfleet where the medical staff outranks the command staff.' Finally the doctor emerged, looking a little tired, but not distressed. 'A good sign.' "Doctor?"  
  
"She's gonna be fine. It was touch and go for a while, she was in deep shock when we got her in there, but she came out of it fine. Must be a strong, stubborn woman."  
  
Picard nearly slumped at the news, a sigh of relief escaping him. "You have no idea."  
  
"She's sleeping now, resting comfortably, I want to beam her to her quarters, we need the beds, but I don't want her to be alone when she comes to, she is gonna have one hell of a headache."  
  
The implied thought was clear, and frankly, Picard was not going to turn down an excuse to be there for her, conscious or not. "I'll take care of it, doctor."  
  
As she regained consciousness, Beverly Crusher was aware of several things. First, she was in a comfortable bed that had to be hers. Second, he head was trying to split open. Third, there was a bandage on her forehead. Finally, there was something warm and firm pressing on her right hand. Deciding to take a risk, she cautiously cracked her eyes open, remembering the explosion slowly as she came fully awake. Beverly glanced over to see a hand holding hers.  
  
The hand was attached to an arm which was attached to a very familiar admiral. His face looked a bit haggard, a days growth of stubble on his chin. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, indicating he had just fallen asleep an hour ago at most. In his sleep his hand tightened momentarily on hers, as if to reassure himself that she was there. His uniform was covered in dust that she just knew he had gotten in while looking for her. He was filthy, tired, and looked worried, even in sleep, and he had never looked better. Obviously he had been there all night, there was not enough dust anywhere else except for the chair for him to have moved around much. Realizing that it was his right hand holding hers, she glanced up to where his left arm was on the bed and found his fingers in the edges of her hair. 'He must have been stroking my hair when he dosed off.' The thought made her smile and she slowly started to rise, wanting to clean up and change, feel a little more human, and find a REALLY strong pain killer for her head.  
  
Movement under his hands woke Picard with a start. His gray eyes snapped open and clashed with blue. Both froze for a moment, startled and half scared to shatter the moment that had somehow occurred. One hand tightened on hers as the other absently stroked her hair, so lightly, almost afraid of hurting her. Slowly, he leaned farther over her as if drawn. "How do you feel?"  
  
For once, words failed Beverly. He was so close, so caring. In a flash of insight, she realized that she loved him, maybe more than she had even loved Jack. Jean-Luc had always been there for her, always, and she had been the one to leave him, not the other way around. She had known he loved her, ever since that occasion when their minds had been linked. Knowing that fact gave her courage now as she did one of the most daring things in her life.  
  
Her hand left his and Jean-Luc felt his heart drop. 'I overstepped, I should have moved when she woke up, but she looked so beautiful, I couldn't jus-.' His thought stopped instantly when her now free hand went behind his neck, pulling him down into a slow but passionate kiss. He froze for a second, almost pulling away in shock, but then his heart, if not his brain, kicked back in and he leaned farther over, leaning her back against the pillows as he braced himself over her, responding to her kiss with one of his own, filled with more affection and passion than he had expressed to anyone. After only a couple, short minutes they separated, lips hovering inches away, eyes locked onto each other's.  
  
Startled realization ran through the eyes of both and recognition of the emotions that were crashing in both was there competing for room. Words were not needed as she sat up and moved over in the bed and he took a seat where she had been, sitting straight as he always did, back pressed against the headboard. She rested her head on his shoulder, leaning against him as one of his arms encircled her shoulders. Curling against him, she whispered to him quietly. "Jean-Luc?"  
  
"Yes, Bev?"  
  
"Why did this take us so long?"  
  
"We were not ready, or were not ready at the same time. Either I was with someone or you were. I think it can be chalked up to stupidity, on my part mostly. If I had just seen what I had."  
  
Beverly cut him off, pressing against his side. "I was just as stupid, just as blind. Poor Deanna, she kept trying to put us together, but I was just too stubborn."  
  
Picard shushed her, his head drooping down to rest on hers, nuzzling her hair. "It's past, what is important is the present, and I don't intend to waste another day. Now, rest, you were hurt badly, and you need it, if we are going out to dinner tomorrow."  
  
Smiling, she laid her head back against him, quickly soothed to sleep by his presence, his steady breathing and warm arm, the sound of his mechanical heart, and the knowledge that both their hearts were together now, and that they would face the future together, one day at a time.  
***What did you think? If I get enough people asking me to, I will make this chapter one of a longer story, so PLEASE Read and REVIEW!!** 


	2. Discovery

Hi all! First off, I really want to thank all those who have read my fic and reviewed it, you have no idea how much that helps me keep writing.  
  
Second, I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first, I really put a lot of effort into this one, just like the first, so PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Finally, the obligatory disclaimer. Ah-hem. I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise. I am only a great fan, no more of less, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I BEG OF YOU! Ah-hem. Thank you.  
  
"denotes speech"  
  
'denotes thought'  
  
CHAPTER TWO: WHAT NOW AND UNCOVERING MYSTERIES  
  
Beverly Crusher was stiff. Slowly, she stretched, loosening her muscles before cuddling back against him. 'HIM?!' Her eyes snapped open, and up, her body automatically tensing before she realized exactly where she was and with whom and why. With a faint, satisfied smile, she closed her eyes again, taking stock of how she felt. 'No more head pain, good. Still in uniform, covered in dirt, bad. Warm and very comfortable, ok, I can tolerate the uniform for that.' Somehow, over the hours she had slept, they had gotten into a more reclined position with her head still resting on his shoulder and one arm half over his chest.  
  
For several long minutes she just lay there, luxuriating in how good and right this felt. Given a choice, she would have remained that way for some time, but her comm. system seemingly had conspired with fate to bring both back to reality. A moderately loud beep signaled that she had messages waiting, and she froze, hoping for just a second that it had not wakened the man beside her. A slight shift in his breathing pattern beside her convinced her that she had no such luck. With a sigh of resignation, she raised her head slightly to look him in the eye.  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard felt better than he had in years. Looking down at the upturned face of Beverly Crusher, sprawled out beside him, all was right with him. Granted they were both filthy, granted his body ached like he had been hit by a Borg ship moving at warp nine, he had still never felt so good, so complete, in his life. He smiled, one of his rare, genuine smiles down at her, his left hand trailing through her shoulder length red hair. "Good morning."  
  
For no discernable reason, Beverly felt an intense blush flush over her face for a moment. 'My God, I feel like a teenager.' Smiling despite herself, she once again stretched full length, this time taking care to make it nearly a production, somewhat evocative of a cat. She was still smiling, like a cat in fact, when she answered him. "Good morning, Jean- Luc."  
  
Again, the damned comm unit chirped, breaking the content mood that had settled over the new couple. With a highly reluctant sigh, Beverly Crusher rose from the bed, rotating her shoulders to relieve the last of her stiffness. "I better answer that." She grinned at Jean-Luc Picard as he rose, dust filtering down from his uniform. "Why don't you go clean up a bit? Sonic shower and an honest to God water shower is in there," she offered, nodding towards the bathroom.  
  
Picard raised an eyebrow then bent down beside the bed, retrieving a spare uniform from under the edge of the bed. Now it was Beverly's turn to look surprised. "I had it brought over while you slept."  
  
Still the triple-damned-to-the-lowest-order-of-hell comm unit beeped, and, with a grumble, she headed for her desk as Jean-Luc went into the bathroom. Dusty, dirty, cranky, a bit bloody, and yet elated, Beverly sat down at her desk and opened the channel. "Crusher here."  
  
"Beverly! I heard about the explosion, are you all right?" The half- Betazed was obviously concerned, her face showing worry and a bit of shock.  
  
"Yes, Deanna, I am fine." In the background Beverly heard the shower running. 'Oh boy, how do I keep THIS from Deanna of all people?!'  
  
Deanna Troi Riker, ship's counselor of the USS ENETERPRISE E, a trained psychologist and psychiatrist, had no idea what to make of her best friend. On one hand, she was filthy, and bits of dried blood could be seen long her hairline. On the other hand, she was smiling, indeed, she looked happier than she had been in years. 'What in the name of the Sacred Chalice is going on over there? She's almost glowing!' "Everything ok over there, Beverly?"  
  
'Oh crap! She knows something is up!' In the back, her shower quit. "Just fine, Deanna. I was hurt in the blast, but they got me patched up, sent me home to sleep it off." She heard him enter and begin to dress in the bedroom. 'This is going to be tricky....'  
  
William Riker, captain of the ENTERPRISE, and husband to Deanna, knew something was up. He was standing so he could see the screen, but so no one on the other side could see him, and he knew the good doctor was bluffing. After having seen her poker face weekly for over a decade, he knew a bluff when he saw one. 'And what IS that noise in the background?'  
  
Commander Deanna Troi Riker narrowed her eyes at the doctor before shrugging it off, suspicious, but obviously not going to bust the subject. 'Not going any further with that.' "Well, you should be glad to know you will finally be giving me that exam you have been nagging me about. The ENTERPRISE will be arriving at Earth in four days."  
  
"Speaking of which," Beverly began, her voice holding a rather ominous undercurrent of mischief, "how did Will take your little revelation?"  
  
Deanna chuckled. "Absolutely delighted. I honestly thought he was going to burst with pride, as puffed up as he was. The next day, ALL day, he just went person to person, proclaiming he was going to be a daddy. Geordi finally has enough and ordered him off the bridge for the day for the sake of his and everyone else's sanity."  
  
Beverly burst out laughing. "Poor Will!"  
  
Chuckling, Deanna nodded. "Now he is treating me like I'll break or something! Drives me nuts!"  
  
"Yes, men do tend to do that." Beverly looked over her shoulder towards her bedroom before she could stop herself.  
  
"Who is he, Bev?"  
  
"'He' who?"  
  
"The man there with you."  
  
"Deanna, I don't know WHAT you are talking about."  
  
"Bev, I am an empathy. You know very well what I am talking about. Out with it and him."  
  
A deep familiar voice entered the conversation from behind the doctor. "Counselor, I believe the doctor answered your question."  
  
Never had Deanna's face been so astonished, bordering on the comical. "Aye, sir."  
  
Riker was griming, his face openly jovial and surprised. "Capt-, er, Admiral?!"  
  
"Yes, Will?"  
  
Clearing his throat and desperately striving for an even tone, Will made a brave effort to act normal. "Sir, the ENTERPRISE will be putting in for re- supply and repairs in four days." Riker still couldn't completely wipe the grin off his face.  
  
"Repairs? What did you do to my ship? Please tell me you didn't let Deanna fly her again."  
  
Will openly laughed, wincing at the nasty glance his wife threw him. "No, sir. We had a run in with three Ferengi Marauders."  
  
"Any severe damage?"  
  
"No, sir, just some minor hull damage and a little to the warp nacelles."  
  
"Very good. I look forward to reading your report. Now, Captain, Counselor, if you will excuse us." Picard reached out and deactivated the comm, half smiling. "Beverly, if we are going to make our reservation at Sisko's, you should get cleaned up yourself."  
  
She was shaking her head, half astounded at what he had done. "Do you realize that now that Will knows, half the galaxy will hear that we are together inside of a hour?"  
  
He turned her so she faced him fully, kneeling so they were at the same eye level. "I don't give a damn what the rest of the galaxy thinks. All these years I did, and look where it got us. Right now, all I care about is you."  
  
Never had Beverly been so moved by his words. She reached out, pulling him closer and kissed him gently, letting him pull her to her feet, never once breaking the kiss. Finally they both pulled away and Beverly backed up a step, laughing. "You, Jean-Luc Picard, are going to make us late." Still grinning, she turned and walked into the bathroom. Moments later, hot water was heard running and a uniform covered in dirt was tossed through the open door. Jean-Luc waited exactly thirty seconds before he walked in as well, shucking his uniform jacket as he went.  
  
They never did make that reservation at Sisko's. 


	3. Conspiracy Theory

Thanks again for all the reviews, I love them!!! MORE, FEED ME REVIEWS!!  
  
I thank my family and friends for putting up with me. Love ya all!  
  
OK, I am going to get this moving a bit more, so bare with me. I hope you all will like this.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own STAR TREK or the characters. I do not have permission to use them, I am doing this for my entertainment and yours. Ect., ect., ect..  
  
CHAPTER THREE: CONSPIRACY THEORY  
  
Slowly Admiral Jean-Luc Picard woke up. In the normal person, this would hardly be note worthy, but he took great pleasure in the fact. After dozens of years as a starship captain, he was used to waking at a moment's notice, ready for battle or efficiency reports. Slow, groggy mornings were something he had not experienced in some years, yet here it was. Blinking to clear his eyes, he turned his head to look at the woman beside him. While waking beside a woman was not unheard of and had certainly happened occasionally over the years, he had never felt so utterly relaxed as he did in that moment.  
  
Beside him, Beverly Crusher slept peacefully, her red hair spread around her head and over his pillows like a nimbus of energy. In her slumber she had stretched her left arm over his chest and had her head pillowed in his shoulder. Somehow, in all the years he had known her, she never looked as perfect and radiant as she did at that moment to him. Reaching over, he ran an idle fingertip down her exposed spine, delighting in the simple ability to do that one motion.  
  
A shiver ran down Beverly Crusher's back, slowly dragging her back to consciousness. Only half conscious, she stretched, sighing easily as the gentle fingers on her back began their return trip up. He was good, no denying it. Smiling, she turned her head to look at Jean-Luc Picard, chuckling very quietly. "Keep this up every morning, Jean-Luc, and you will spoil me."  
  
"I fully intend to, Beverly. But, much as I regret it, we should get up. Both of us need to be back on duty in two hours."  
  
Beverly moaned as she moved, finding herself a little sore in some places. 'Well, I guess he certainly proved those old ideas about how good the French were in bed.' "All right, I'm up. Sometimes I miss the old medical treatments. For my injuries, I would have been off duty for a week a hundred years ago."  
  
"Yes, and both of us would have had a full night's sleep instead of the couple hours." For some reason, Jean-Luc took a large measure of pleasure in watching her dress, memorizing every move.  
  
"True. Nevermind, suddenly I love modern technology." Glancing over her shoulder, she stopped cold, eyeing him for just a second. Leaning on his elbow as he was, the covers hid only from his lower stomach down, giving her a rather nice, unobstructed view of his chest. He wasn't overly muscled, but yet he had nice definition, and his abs showed it especially well. The light covering of hair over his chest was softer than it looked, she knew from experience. Taking a very smug delight in being able to rediscover that whenever she now wished, she made a mental note to contact that thief Vash. 'If she could be smug that time on the ENTERPRISE, rubbing salt in it, by DAMN I can be to. Besides, from what I remember of him at the time, he looks better now.' "Come on, Jean-Luc, what are sitting there for? What, lost in thought?"  
  
"No, observation."  
  
Again, for the second time in as many days, she felt a blush enter her face. "Damn you, Jean-Luc, quit that. And for God's sake, don't do that in a meeting. Poor Jellico would have a catfit if he caught me blushing over a glance from you." A smug look crossed his face for a moment, determining to do just that at the earliest opportunity. 'Not because of Jellico, that is just a bonus.' Tossing the covers aside, he rose, grabbing his boxers from the floor as he did.  
  
Now it was Beverly's turn to pause and admire as he dressed. 'Humn, I had forgot how nice his butt was.' She had a sudden flashback to Will and Deanna's wedding when he had stood up to give the requisite speech. Honestly, she had barely heard a word, her attention focused.elsewhere, a good deal lower than the back of his head. When he had turned to face the other half of the crowd and was now facing her way, her concentration flagged even more, now admiring the rather obvious bulge in front of her eyes. 'I didn't do him quite enough justice in my imagination back then....' "So, who gets the shower first?"  
  
An innocent expression rested on his face for a moment, the same kind he had used before on Geordi when ordering he to plot a course to the Briar Patch. "Who said we go separately?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows at the implied challenge, Beverly walked toward him....and past him. "Fine, but breakfast first, I am starving. A person cannot live off," she paused for a moment, thinking of a word, and dismissing it out of hand, "cannot live off THAT indefinitely. Besides, we have not had breakfast together in ages, and I remember your scrambled eggs were second only to...what we just did. Several times. Over about eight hours." Her pointed look got the message across. It was great, wonderful, life altering, but food now, sex later.  
  
Two hours and thirteen minutes later, a slightly out of breath Admiral Picard entered his office...and found two people already waiting for him. 'Merde.' "Admiral Janeway, Admiral Jellico. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 'Dubious pleasure in your case, Jellico.'  
  
"Admiral Picard." Jellico's greeting was much like the admiral himself. Annoyed, dry, and utterly devoid of any quality.  
  
"Jean-Luc. I thought I told you to call me Kathryn." Janeway's greeting was much warmer, though it had a disturbing undercurrent to it. However, suddenly a bit of an imp run through her eyes. "And call him Edward. He hates it, but saying 'Admiral Jellico' all day will take forever."  
  
Jellico glared at Janeway for a moment before nodding in resignation and disgust. "Whatever. We have a situation on our hands, Jean-Luc. A new terrorist group has claimed credit for bombing the lobby."  
  
Picard was instantly somber and attentive. "What kind of group?"  
  
Janeway's face showed her disdain. "Apparently a fanatical humanist group. They claim that "man" is the supreme creation in the universe and all other races are sub-human. As for why the academy...." Her voice trailed off, rage evident on her features.  
  
Jellico picked it up, delivering the information dispassionately. "They claimed that any human willing to make first contact with any alien race or to work with them are traitors to the species and deserve death, like the aliens they are working with. Also, a list of targets was delivered along with their 'manifesto.'" He shoved a padd across the table to Picard.  
  
Grimly, Picard set about reading the list as Janeway picked it up again. "Apparently they want to wipe out any human Starfleet member who has had a high number of first contact missions or has actively aided an alien race. No surprise that quantity obviously counts from their agenda."  
  
Scanning the list, Picard felt a sick feeling come over him. 'Admiral McCoy, Admiral Janeway, Ambassador Spock, Admiral Picard, no surprise there, Captain Chakotay, Captain Riker, Captain Crus--!' His head shot up, eyes narrowed in anger, glaring at Janeway and Jellico.  
  
Nodding, Janeway simply told him to finish the list. One fist clenched under the table, he continued. 'Commander LaForge, Commander Troi, Commander Paris, Commander Torres, Lt. Commander Dax, Commander Vaughn,...' The list was extensive. "It seems that any human/non hybrid is on here, as well as the majority of my crew and yours, Kathryn."  
  
"Yes, and any survivors of Kirk's crew as our three hold the top first contact and intervention records."  
  
He sat the padd down, anger burning in his eyes, gone from their normal gray to a steel molten hardness. "What does Starfleet want to do then?"  
  
Again Jellico started out, desk jockey, armchair quarterback that he was. "First we are limiting the number of targets. Admiral Janeway has already accepted, and if you do, we will temporarily reduce your rank to captain and assign you back to the ENTERPRISE until this is over. Riker will likewise be made your Exec and basically the crew will be restored to its place as of several years ago until the crisis is over. The same goes for VOYAGER's crew."  
  
Janeway interrupted, some glee evident on her features. "The captains of the ships have already agreed to it, and really, there is no safer place we can be."  
  
"The only problem," Jellico continued, "is that they may have moles. I would be wary about trusting anyone, even someone on the list."  
  
Picard and Janeway both turned to glare at him. Janeway got out her objections first, just as Picard opened his mouth. "Jellico, we have been over this before. I trust my crew implicitly. Never imply otherwise, are we clear?" Jellico huffed in disapproval and subsided.  
  
"It is decided then. Has Doctor Crusher been informed of this?" Picard was tensed, waiting for this information.  
  
Janeway looked him right in the eye, a gleam in her own. "We thought you would want the honors. Tomorrow the ENTERPRISE arrives and docks, so you have the day to make arrangements."  
  
"Very well. If you will excuse me then, Admirals, I have many preparations to make." With that Picard stood, followed by Jellico and Janeway, and walked out of his office, a nearly unnoticed bounce in his step as he headed the several hundred meters over to Starfleet Medical headquarters, taking a turbolift up to the top level and down a hall to a large, private office which he entered silently, spotting who he was after sitting with her back to him, staring out the window. 'This is too easy.'  
  
Beverly Crusher was absorbed in her thoughts and as such, didn't hear the quiet footsteps approach her. Her first inkling that anyone was with her was her chair being whirled around to face her "intruder." "Gah! Jean- Luc! You scared me half to death."  
  
Picard placed one hand on either arm of her chair and leaned towards her, just a hairs breadth away. "Temptation even affects Starfleet captains."  
  
"That does not excuse you, you are an admiral."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What? How did this happen? You finally lose your temper and punch Jelly?"  
  
Pulling her to her feet with a chuckle, Jean-Luc began to lead her our of her office. "No, Bev, but we both have been reassigned. To the ENTERPRISE." As he walked down the corridor, he outlined the situation for her, noting her angered features when he mentioned several of the names on the target list and then the lightening of her face when told she would be CMO of the ENTERPRISE again for some time. Entering the turbolift again, Picard pulled her closer, looking into her blue eyes with no small amount of mischief in his gray orbs. "So, should I tell Will that he is getting booted from his and Deanna's quarters, they are in the captain's after all, or should we just both take yours?"  
  
Lacing her arms around his neck, Beverly smiled at him. "Well, when you put it that way, I think they can keep them. I had a nice cabin, and a queen sized bed."  
  
Distantly, Jean-Luc realized they were acting like adolescents, but he did not really care as they kissed, their arms tightening around each other. Turning, he pressed her back against the wall of the lift, his hands sliding down and around her sides as hers moved down his back, fingernails lightly scratching through the fabric and over the waist band of his pants. So involved were they that they did not hear the turbolift stop and its doors open and close again on the ground level of the building. Some minutes and two missing uniform jackets later, the doors again hissed open, and this time a rather definitive throat clearing caught their attention. Jean-Luc froze even as Beverly unabashedly looked over his shoulder, and right into the amused gaze of Admiral Janeway and the angered gaze of Admiral Jellico. 'Oh goody, Jelly. Humn, even I didn't know it was possible for a human's face to turn that shade of purple.'  
  
Admiral Janeway never missed a beat, stooping to pick up the blue discarded uniform jacket. "Having seen Admiral Picard earlier, I feel fairly safe in saying this is yours, Beverly."  
  
Determined not to blush, despite her disheveled state, Beverly brushed past Jean-Luc, tucking her top back into her slack as she did so. "Thank you, Kathryn. I have no idea how that got there."  
  
"Oh, I am sure you didn't. Think nothing of it, this is simply a favor in repayment for your finding my jacket outside that embassy ball, right beside Chakotay's."  
  
Jellico's face darkened further as Picard was struck dumb at how blithely Beverly was taking the entire situation. However, while Jellico may have been dumb in the common sense, as he soon proved, silent was not one of his traits. Unfortunately.  
  
"Admiral Janeway! You condone this behavior??!" His face was rapidly darkening, and it was plain to see how annoyed he was.  
  
"Honestly, Edward. What is there to condone? He is a man, she is a woman, it happens. Well," she paused and gave him a direct look with a touch of malice, "at least, it happens to most men and women." 'Take that you self- aggrandizing slime. Proposition me will you? I'd rather sleep with...a Kazon.' A smile briefly touched Janeway's features as she remembered how Chakotay had "fixed" the admiral's train of thought. "Glass Jaw" Jellico indeed. "Admiral Picard, Captain Crusher, proceed, Edward and I were just going to have a word with Doctor McCoy."  
  
Picard pulled his jacket back on and took Beverly's arm, pulling her out with him. "Thank you, Kathyrn." The turbolift doors shut on another protest from Jellico. Somehow, he felt he had just dodged a major bullet.  
  
"Well, Jean-Luc, seems we have a communiqué to send and packing to do. Which place should we do first, yours or mine?"  
  
"Sisko's. We have time for lunch first. Besides, you are the one who was so hungry this morning."  
  
"Yes, and you are the one who pulled me onto the couch afterwards, but fine. Lunch, then packing. Which place should we sleep at though? We need to leave one bed acceptable, don't you agree?"  
  
"Mine then. The bed is bigger and we have used yours the past two days."  
  
Her arm in his, they walked into Sisko's. Joseph Sisko was delighted his favorite couple had finally settled in together and sat them out in the veranda under the afternoon sun, advised them the jumbolia was excellent, and let them alone to plan.  
  
*****You like??!! REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! 


	4. Terrans First Watch

ahHi all! Due to extreme pressure from several...pals of mine, I am getting this new chapter out early. I apologize to anyone under 17 who won't keep reading this when I update it to "R" but I think some scenes deserve it. I swear to keep it tasteful. AND, for those of you who would wish to skip some part involving sexual situations, I will put a dividing line above and below the explicit sections so it will be easy to just scroll down past it and pick it up again. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I LOVE THEM!!!!! MORE MORE!! FEED ME!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Star Trek, blah, blah, blah.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: TERRANS FIRST ALLIANCE  
  
"Energize."  
  
Beaming back up to the ENTERPRISE brought back a good deal of memories for both Beverly Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard, both good and bad. As the familiar tingle of the transporter left them, they were greeted by two very welcome faces.  
  
"Captain, Doctor! Welcome aboard!" William Riker stepped forward, hand extended, a grin on his handsome face.  
  
"Thank you, Will." Picard took his former and current first officer's hand. "She looks good. I see you kept her in one piece, but it is...soothing to hear the 'Captain' again."  
  
As Will and Jean-Luc caught up, Beverly and Deanna were engaged in some catching up of their own.  
  
"Deanna, you look wonderful, if a bit tired. Morning sickness or hormones?"  
  
"In my case, both, Bev. Poor Will, however," Deanna chuckled, glancing quickly over at Riker. "He had to go down to see Alyssa after a month."  
  
"Oh?" Beverly's eyes glistened in amusement.  
  
"He was so sore, he could barely stand to wear his boxers! Let alone keep up with my hormones."  
  
" 'Ever Ready' Riker? Not keeping up??!"  
  
"Oh, it came up just fine, believe me, you could tell. He winced every time, and the normally impressive bulge was a bit swollen."  
  
"Isn't it always?" Both women chuckled at the comment, drawing the attention of both Riker and Picard back from the adjustments of the phase manifolds to whatever schemes the women were cooking up, and with no small amount of apprehension. In near unison, they started for the two, each heading for their significant other.  
  
"You two catching up?" Will casually put an arm around Deanna's waist, pulling her gently against himself. She leaned her head back slightly against his broad chest, a faint smile lighting her face.  
  
"Catching up a great deal, Will. How have you been?" Beverly handed her bag to Jean-Luc almost subconsciously and he took it without a thought, acting nearly in concert with each other.  
  
"Just fine, better than even, Bev. I couldn't be better." Will's grin was wide enough to nearly split his face. "So, I hear you two only want the Doc's old quarters, not the Captain's?"  
  
"We didn't think you needed to be tossed out of them with Deanna in her delicate condition, Will." Jean-Luc's face never moved a muscle, only his eyes gave away the glint of humor.  
  
"Well then, sir," Will gestured towards the doors, "I believe you know the way."  
  
Beverly and Jean-Luc turned and headed for the doors, his hand going to the small of her back, resting, just touching for no reason. It was the gesture of a lover, a small one granted, and easily missed...if one was not looking for it. Will and Deanna shot triumphant looks at each other before following. This would be an interesting trip indeed.  
  
After promising to meet Will in the observation lounge in thirty minutes to brief the senior staff, Jean-Luc shut the doors of their new quarters, or in Beverly's case, old quarters. He turned to see her beginning to unpack, putting their clothes away in the closet. Something struck him as appropriate to see his uniform hanging beside her blue lab coat. Silently he crept up behind her, taking his time and not making a sound.  
  
Beverly Crusher was all but oblivious to anything else but her task, focusing as she always did when she had something to do. Therefore, it came as somewhat of a shock when strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her against a firm chest and abdomen. After the initial shock, however, she couldn't seem to think of anywhere else she would rather be. "You know, Jean-Luc, you keep this up, and we will never get unpacked before the meeting."  
  
"Your point, Bev?" He trailed his hands lightly over her stomach, moving to nuzzle her neck, his hot breath brushing her skin and sending a shiver through her body. Gently he kissed her there, brushing her long red hair aside.  
  
Leaning back against him, Beverly tilted her head to the side, allowing him free access to her throat and pressing her body the length of his. "From the feel of it, you have your own point, Jean-Luc." Her hands rested over his for a moment before lightly running up them, pulling him closer. "Be careful, or we both will be late to that briefing and Will will send someone to find us."  
  
"He knows better." His attentions had moved down to the junction of her throat and collarbone trailing kissing in his wake.  
  
Eyebrows on the rise, Beverly turned in his embrace, placing her hands flat on his chest. "Is that so?" Teasingly, she began to trail a fingertip down the center of his chest, staring into his gray eyes. "What makes you think that?" She tugged down the fastening of his uniform slightly, revealing the cranberry colored under tunic, never once looking away from his eyes. 'Damn those eyes. Like drowning in them.'  
  
"Professional courtesy." Picard cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently, almost like her was afraid of scaring her. Slowly their kiss deepened as she fully unfastened his uniform jacket and sent her hands questing under it. One finger brushing over an old scar set his nerves on fire, bringing an awareness he had rarely felt before in his life. Pulling away, he returned to her throat, fumbling with the fastening of her own uniform jacket, not being nearly as subtle as she had been, quickly opening it. His own hands slid from her stomach around her sides to her back, pulling her against him, arching her back slightly.  
  
Beverly gasped at how he was handling her, letting her eyes slide closed to more fully enjoy the sensations. She pulled his undershirt out of the waist band of his pants, pushing one hand up under to run over his bare abdomen, toying idly with one of the stray hairs that lightly covered his upper abs and his chest. Suddenly forgetting anything outside his arms, she impatiently shoved his uniform jacket off his shoulders, hands eagerly exploring his collar and shoulders, down his biceps and back to his chest and sides.  
  
Feeling his jacket being pushed down, Jean-Luc obediently dropped his arms for the second it took the cumbersome thing to fall to the floor. He pulled away from her for just a moment, stripping off her jacket as well and tossing it aside before bending his head to his task again. Her under tunic was a deep blue color matching her eyes and was cut a good deal lower than his was, a fact he was about to exploit. Slowly, almost torturously, he descended to the line a few inches below her collarbone where her shirt began and back up, thoroughly exploring the territory, one hand cradling the nape of her neck the other in the small of her back, supporting her as he bent her back gently. Soon both tunics were discarded and the meeting was totally forgotten as the two lovers explored each other.  
  
^chirp^  
  
Both froze mid motion, half afraid to breathe. Again the noise sounded. "Riker to Picard."  
  
"DAMNIT!" Beverly was irate and simply collapsed back onto the bed, frustration written on her features even as she caught her breath.  
  
Picard was likewise out of breath but managed to gather enough of his wits to answer in a semi-even tone, though with an undercurrent of anger. "Picard here."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Sir." Riker's tone indicated he knew what he had interrupted and was indeed apologetic, if somewhat amused. "Priority message from Starfleet command. For the entire senior staff."  
  
Having finally caught his breath for the most part, Picard nodded reluctantly, getting off the bed slowly and picking up his under tunic. "Very well, Number One. We will be there shortly. Picard out." A slightly apologetic smile brushed his features as he looked down at Beverly. "Duty calls."  
  
"Damn it to hell." She grabbed her bra, sliding it back on, looking for her tunic. "I swear I am gonna kill Riker and whatever idiot at Starfleet decided we needed this message right now."  
  
"Looking for this?" He held her tunic in one hand and jacket in the other, a practiced bland expression on his face as his eyes skimmed over her body.  
  
She snatched her tunic away from him, jerking it on over her head. "Yes, damnit. And why are you so calm and cool?" Reaching one hand down she brushed her palm over the impressive bulge in the front of his pants. "Seems like you have reason to be annoyed as well. A large reason."  
  
Patiently he stepped away from her, clearing his throat. "I know this meeting will not last more than an hour, and after that we will be leaving space dock, and we will have the rest of the day to 'settle in.' I can be patient, as long as I know I will get what I want eventually." His eyes darkened as he said this last part, desire showing for a moment before he controlled it, along with other swirling emotions that made Beverly shudder from the intensity.  
  
He merely shrugged into his jacket, not bothering with the under tunic, stating he was warm enough, thank you, and could do without. They walked together to the briefing, entering calmly and taking their seats at the table, Picard at the head and Beverly just around the corner on the inside.  
  
"Computer, open priotity message, authorization Picard sigma charlie mambo." This last word drew a few looks, but soon all attention was directed at the viewscreen.  
  
"Captain." Jellico's face appeared, drawing a frown from Riker and a quiet snicker from Beverly, still recalling Janeway's comments. "We have new information on this terrorist organization. We captured one of their operatives."  
  
"What do you have?" As usual, Picard was totally in command.  
  
"They call themselves 'Terrans First Watch.' Apparently they have people in deep cover in Starfleet, so odds are that you may have a saboteur on your ship. Read that as 'assassin.' They won't hesitate to kill, or wipe out the entire ship if they can. These lunatics are not opposed to suicide to get the job done. Before we could get more information out of him, our captive managed to get lose and swallow a capsule of cyanide secreted in his clothing. They are ruthless, Picard, and won't stop."  
  
"Understood, Admiral. What are our orders?"  
  
"Ostensibly you are to map this sector of the Antares Belt." A section of space was displayed on the screen. "Actually, you are to quietly be investigating and waiting for this to be all clear. Most of the people on this list are good officers, and a loss of one, let alone several of them would be a tremendous loss to the fleet, are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Starfleet out."  
  
Turning, Picard briefed his officers on the group, the bomb at the academy, and how large the scope of this went. In some way, it was a comfort to be sitting with his crew again, seeing them come together to focus on a problem, just as they did hundreds of times in the fifteen years they were together. If he was going to face something, he could think of no better crew to do it with.  
  
Forty-five minutes later the ENTERPRISE left space dock and headed to the galactic west, towards the Antares Belt. Geordi was down in engineering going over every piece of equipment with a fine tooth comb, just in case their mole was busy already. He and Reginald Barclay, the only other person he trusted enough to help him with this, started with the vital systems, warp and life support and worked their way down. Will was on the bridge, looking over personnel reports, trying to spot the most likely crewmen to be a problem, while Deanna did the same and talked to a few people in her office.  
  
Meanwhile, Picard and Crusher had returned to their quarters to finish unpacking. Several hours later, after dinner, they were relaxing on the couch. Jean-Luc was sitting semi-reclined in the corner, a new Dixon Hill novel in hand. Beverly was curled against him, her head against his chest, listening to his heart and breathing, eyes closed, one hand resting on his chest. Slowly one of his arms slid around her shoulders, holding her closer as he read. She smiled contently, not moving other than to get a little closer to him. His hand stole down from her shoulder to her upper chest, then lightly brushed against the side of her breast. The only response he got was her hand moving over his chest, unfastening his jacket again, baring his chest. Closing his book and setting it aside he turned, finding her lips with his own, leaning her back against the cushions so his body sheltered hers.  
  
Beverly slid her hands over his chest and stomach before pushing his jacket off and dropping it to the floor. He was in excellent condition, muscles lightly defined but not overly, a light brushing of hair on his chest. She felt him opening her uniform jacket quickly and raised up as he discarded it, feeling him tug at her tunic already. He was eager, in a hurry. She didn't mind in the least. As he removed her shirt and bra she slid her hands down his back, lightly scratching over his shoulder blades and spine, feeling him tense.  
  
Next door, in the captain's quarters, Will and Deanna had returned for a few more personnel reports and a quiet conversation. Just as they were about to leave, a sound drew both their attention. It was shortly followed by another, much deeper sound, and then a familiar, if breathless voice, crying, "yes, oh, Jean-Luc, yes!" Seconds after this outburst, a feminine cry of pleasure was heard, intermingled with a distinctly male groan before silence fell.  
  
Will looked at Deanna. Deanna looked at Will. As one they hit their comm. badge. "Riker to LaForge. Could you install soundproofing in our quarters?" 


	5. Who's Next?

OK, part 5. It should be noted, I am putting the first chapter of this in the Strange New Worlds short story contest, so any prayers would be appreciated as well as any well wishes. I really appreciate all the reviews, they help me so much!! Please keep them coming.  
  
All five chapters are here, unedited versions. For edited versions, go to fanfiction.net and look up my pen name, star_eye_1701.  
  
NOW, for the usual disclaimer. I do not own Star Trek or the characters, if I did, I would be rich and living in a nice quiet neighborhood in the suburbs and living a life of luxury.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: WHO'S NEXT?  
  
Deanna Troi Riker hesitantly and with caution opened one eyes, climbing to consciousness. No unusual noises greeted her rising awareness, so she chanced two eyes. Still nothing. Will's quiet breathing and the normal hum of the ship were alone in breaking the silence. With a smile she relaxed, snuggling her head back against his shoulder. 'Peace and quiet.'  
  
William Riker awoke when his wife's head plopped itself back onto his chest. Her long hair tickled against his skin as he breathed. Sometimes, mornings were wonderful. Gently he kissed the top of her head and stroked his fingers through her hair. "Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Once I got to sleep. The emotions from over there are.powerful."  
  
Will chuckled. "I would imagine so, from the racket I heard." He moved so she was more fully laying on him, staring down into his face. Grinning, he moved his hands down her body. "Care to give them a little payback?" Beverly Crusher was wide awake. For six in the morning, this was highly unusual. Even more unusual was the fact she seemed to be in a wonderful mood, fixing breakfast, smiling even. Had Jean-Luc Picard not had SPECIAL information on why she was in such a good mood, he would have wondered if she was ill.  
  
"Good morning, Beverly."  
  
"Well, good morning, sleepy head. I thought you would be out till noon."  
  
Picking up a biscuit, Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow at her. "By rights we both should be, we certainly earned it after last night."  
  
A mischievous glint appeared in her eye as she sat in a chair, eggs and biscuits all but forgotten on her plate. "Well, I didn't mean to tire you out so, I suppose I should have remembered your age."  
  
Both eyebrows raised at the affront. "MY, age, Beverly? Considering it was YOU who deemed it was time to call it a night, my age, or stamina, or anything else, is not an issue."  
  
"As you say, Jean-Luc." She was innocently munching on the last of her biscuit, apparently oblivious to his approach.  
  
Jean-Luc Picard was not about to let this affront go unnoticed. While he was the older of the two, he most certainly did not show it, his physical condition was something he prided himself on, and damned if she was going to tease him about any such thing, indeed, she HAD been the one the worse for wear after their night. Before he could do anything except grab her shoulders from behind, both were startled by a series of whimpers and moans from the other side of their walls. The momentary shock was enough to freeze them before twin shouts of "Imzadi" echoed through the same walls.  
  
Beverly laughed, nearly dropping her plate. "No wonder poor Alyssa moved out! Probably couldn't get a descent nights sleep for love of money!"  
  
Jean-Luc cleared his throat, checking his chronometer. "Yes, well, be that as it may, we have to be on duty in thirty minutes, so any response to those outrageous accusations of yours will have to wait."  
  
"Well, no rush, not yet." The imp was clear in her face, but Jean-Luc was doing his level best to ignore it.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Picard and Crusher emerged from their quarters, followed mere seconds by Will and Deanna from theirs. Picard kept a strict deadpan as he greeted his first officer. "Good morning, Number One. Have a nice breakfast?"  
  
Will Riker nearly lost his balance but recovered quickly, even as Deanna blushed. "Yes sir, thank you. How was your night?"  
  
Beverly laughed as Captain Picard raised an eyebrow. "It was.eventful, Number One, thank you."  
  
"Anytime, sir. However, we are both running late I see." All four started towards the turbolift at the end of the hall, chatting amicably. When the group was no more than five paces away from it, fire erupted from the lift followed seconds later by a concussion blast that knocked the front two individuals, Picard and Riker, back, nearly toppling Deanna and Beverly as well.  
  
As soon as she regained her balance, Beverly looked quickly to the others, her doctors training taking over instantly. Deanna looked all right if a bit shaken. Will was the next closest to her, and he was much the worse for wear. The force seemed to have sent him into a wall, and in the long run, the wall was harder than his head. He had a bad concussion, was unconscious, several broken ribs, and from the way his right leg was bent, a compound fracture at least. Possible internal bleeding. Glancing up, she stopped cold, seeing Jean-Luc only a few feet away. Picard was obviously in worse shape. He was unconscious and bleeding from a nasty cut across his scalp. Bone from a fractured rib was sticking from his side at such an angle that a lung had to be punctured, or worse. There was already a puddle of blood under him and it was growing. She was at his side in an instant, carefully looking at his neck which looked to be at a slightly odd angle, possibly fractured. He was lucky to be alive. "Crusher to Transporter Room One, medical emergency, four to beam to sickbay!" 'Don't you DARE leave me now, Jean-Luc, not after all this.'  
  
Alyssa Ogowa was already in Sickbay, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight the transporter beamed in. Captain Picard looked to be in the worst shape, but if Riker had internal injuries, that may be a debate. Suddenly, she was grateful for Doctor Crusher being back. Running to them, she ran a tricorder over each man. Picard was in far worse shape, Riker only having internal bruising and some blood loss from the fractures in his leg. Having two orderlies attend to him, she went to work on the captain. Doctor Crusher was already beside him, not surprising. Alyssa almost questioned the wisdom of allowing her to work on him, she obviously had a much more personal connection with him than she had before, but the look on Beverly Crusher's face chased the idea from her mind, she doubted she would survive the experience. "Okay, Doctor, let's get him in surgery."  
  
Some three hours later, Beverly Crusher was exhausted. He had been a mess, they had lost him twice on the table. Internal trauma had been severe, his artificial heart was damaged, but was easily repaired. The lungs had been the worst, the force and broken bones had caused severe damage, and most of the surgery was spent regenerating the tissue in and around his lungs. The neck fracture was a little worse than anticipated, but it was easily fused, the concussion a bit more of a worry as it caused some brain swelling. However, after hours of grueling surgery, he would make it. 'Thank God.' She had not left his side, sitting by his bio bed, keeping half an eye on his readings, his left hand clasped tightly in hers.  
  
Now she sympathized with how he had felt after the explosion at the Academy. No wonder he did not let her out of his sight for several days. If she had her way, he was not getting out of arms reach for a week, minimum. Physically, he was healed, but he needed this rest for his body to cope with the shock of injury and then rapid healing. When he woke on his own, he would be fine to go, an item of relief for Beverly. 'Damn you, Jean-Luc, I thought I had lost you, again.' She laid her head on his chest, tears slipping silently from her eyes as she remembered several times in the past she had nearly lost him forever. The Borg, when his heart malfunctioned, the time he was shot with an arrow, nearly killed him.  
  
So caught up in her memories and personal dreads was she that she didn't notice the shift in his breathing. Instead, she was jolted from her musings by his free hand, tangling in her hair, stroking languidly through her locks. Her head shot up, making eye contact with him. "Jean-Luc?"  
  
A tired smile flitted over his features. "Yes, at least, so I think." He didn't get any farther as she latched onto him, arms around him like she would never let go.  
  
"God, I thought I lost you, Jean-Luc. I don't think I could live if I lost you, not after all this."  
  
His arms encircled her and he pulled her onto the bio bed with him, holding her close. "Shhh, I am not going anywhere. I have a reason to stay now, and I won't leave you, not if there is any way in the universe to stay, you hear me?"  
  
She nodded, tears still falling. "I lost one love, Jean-Luc. I won't lose another. It would kill me, as surely as a knife or a phaser blast."  
  
He almost chuckled as he sat upright, pulling her with him. "Oh, you think I could ever live without you? I am afraid you are stuck with me, and for quite a while."  
  
"Come on," she said, drying her eyes. "Alyssa cleared you to go once you woke up. We both could use the rest. You have doctors' orders to rest, and we doctors don't back down."  
  
Something glinted in his eye. "Bed rest, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, bed REST. None of the exertion you are..." She trailed off, glancing down his body and noticing his rather obvious arousal. "No fun like you are thinking. Not for twelve hours, minimum, or else you stay here."  
  
"Fine, Doctor, but I demand a rain check."  
  
"Is that an order, Captain?" She was almost desperately hoping it was.  
  
"Yes it is. Now, shall we go home?"  
  
Without hesitation she stepped into his arms, feeling their warm strength wrap around her. "I am home."  
  
Soon after they were in their quarters, stretched out in the bed, still in each others arms. Nearby, a timer counted down the twelve hours. No reason to be overly cautious after all, and they would hardly have time tomorrow, investigations into the accident well underway. 


	6. Apologies and Explainations from Author

Dear readers,  
I want to apologize for my lapse in writing. As it stands, it will be very soon I update but I cannot guarantee another update soon after. My grandfather is dying, very slowly wasting away. I do not mean to offend anyone, but I do ask for any good prayers or wishes you could send my family. I am sincerely sorry for letting you all down, but I will try to update soon, events permitting.  
Thank you all for your patience and prayers. My family and I appreciate it more than you can ever know. Sincerely, Star-Eye AKA Ami 


End file.
